


Bite me, bit you.

by Miizurichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humour, M/M, Mild Drama, Mild Fluff, hinted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayama is a biter. It takes a comment from Takao fro Miyaji to notice. But maybe it's not as bad as Miyaji thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite me, bit you.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stuck in a stage where I was embarrassed to ship this for a while now, but that's over. Thanks to a friend of mine, Moni, I can love this ship freely. 
> 
> Kiki: Kiyoshi  
> Kota: Kotarou
> 
> I'm not sure if I captured Miyaji's personality right OTL  
> I hope you enjoy though!

They’ve been dating for months as an open secret when it’s fully noticed. Miyaji developed a habit to have two-on-two matches with Yuuya, Midorima and Takao whenever he had time, which proved to be a bad thing. 

Well, wearing a loose singlet proved to be a bad idea. A very bad idea. 

Takao had come up to him after they had played one round as Miyaji had thrown off his jacket then. “Hey, you look like you’ve been mauled by an animal.” He snorts lightly and Miyaji stares at him. “What are you talking about, Takao? I wasn’t mauled by an animal.” 

Takao continues to stare at him, but Miyaji pays it no mind. He lifts his shirt to wipe his face and he’s pretty sure he hears Midorima fumble with the ball and curse. When he looks at them, Yuuya is just shaking his head in disbelief. “And you’re supposed to be my older brother, someone I can look up to. Wow Kiyoshi.” He shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest. 

Now Miyaji is genuinely confused. What was their problem? “What the fuck is the problem?” He scowls and stares at them, none of them meet his eyes. That riles him more up. 

The one to spill the beans is Takao. “I think Hayama is a biter, Miyaji. Sure looks like it.” His words a muffled through his giggling, but Miyaji understands it anyway. He drops the basketball in his hands and just stares at them. 

The longer the silence stretches on, the more serious Takao becomes. “You… did know that, right?” Takao almost looks concerned, maybe it has something to do with the heat Miyaji can feel settle in his cheeks. 

A strangled sound escapes his throat and he whips around, grabs his jacket and storms off with a short wave. He doesn’t look back at the trio as he heads for the train station, he only shrugs on his jacket and zips it all the way up. He has a huge bone to pick with Hayama. 

\-----------

The way from the stop at Kyoto and to Rakuzan high isn’t far, but it’s not fast enough for Miyaji. 

When he finally spots the hall they practice in, he walks faster toward it. When he reaches it he throws the door open as hard as he can. Rakuzan can shove its prized status where the sun doesn’t shine, is what Miyaji thinks. 

“Oi, Kota. Get your ass the fuck out here right now.” Every pair of eyes are on him, but he pretends not to notice. He sees Hayama stiffen and slowly turn toward him. “Okay, Kiki~” There’s an uncertain smile on his lips and his green eyes are wide. 

Miyaji waits by the entrance until Hayama is close enough, then he grabs the front of his t-shirt and drags him to the back of the building. All the way there, he’s muttering curses under his breath. 

When they get there, he pushes Hayama up against the wall and scowls down at him. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Kota? I told you not to leave visible marks. However, you just had to do that – just that you fucking bit me. I look mauled!” Miyaji is scowling deeply and is pressed against Hayama, to make sure he doesn’t escape. 

Hayama pouts. Literally pouts, as if he’s a child. “But you like it when we’re doing it. I can’t help but want to mark though, Kiki.” Nimble fingers come up to thread into his hair and Miyaji almost feels his anger melt away. Almost. 

“Still, it’s not that hard to leave them where they aren’t visible.” His scowl has eased into a simple frown, but he still hasn’t forgiven Hayama. Miyaji sighs and wraps his arms around Hayama’s waist. He leans his forehead to his and he can see Hayama’s eyes sparkle. It makes his heart swell, though he’s supposed to be angry. 

“I’ll be better with that.” Hayama gives him a short kiss, then he grins. “I’ll make it up to you. We can do anything you want after practice.” Another kiss is pressed to his lips and he feels Hayama digging his nails lightly into the nape of his neck. 

“I’ll take you up on that then.” Miyaji looks at Hayama, then he kisses him, it’s a deeper kiss than the kisses Hayama gave him. Hayama’s lips feel soft today – softer than usual that is. 

They stay like that for a bit, just sharing kisses, then Miyaji pulls back. “You need to go back to practice. I’ll be around to pick you up when you’re done.” Miyaji leans in for a final kiss, but is surprised by Hayama, who latches onto his neck. It makes him gasp in surprise, then frown. “Hey, Kota!” He scowls when Hayama detaches himself from his neck. “I couldn’t help it, sorry Kiki.” Hayama grins – he’s not sorry at all. It should rile Miyaji up, but it doesn’t. 

“Whatever, Kota. I’ll make sure to take full advantage of this day then.” He shrugs and smiles as Hayama turns too look surprised at him. “Get your ass back to practice already, jeez.” Miyaji huffs out a breath and looks at the ground. 

“Hehe, I’ll see you later then, Kiki.” Hayama grins widely and presses a short kiss to Miyaji’s cheek before running back into the hall they practice in. The gesture leaves Miyaji flustered, much like it always does. He never gets used to this – which makes him unable to stay angry with Hayama for long. 

Miyaji is sure he doesn’t mind it too much though. Well, maybe anyway. He knows he loves Hayama though, that’s for sure – even if he ends up covered in marks.


End file.
